It is Real?
by MagicBebiii19
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Bella & Edward noch nie miteinander Gesprochen haben, sich quasi nicht kennen? Bis der "Neue" in Bellas Klasse kommt und nicht nur Bella aus der Bahn wirft sondern alles aus den Fugen gerät. Vampire oder Werwolf? Lasst euch überraschen
1. Geteilte Welten

Geteilte Welten

Meine erste FF, würde mich über kommentare freuen :)

Kapitel 1

Edward Cullen ein normaler Mensch?Nein das konnte ich mir beim besten willen nicht hatte so was magisches,so was unerreichbares an sich. Er war zwar hübsch,aber für meinen Geschmack zu eitel und, ja um es einfach auszudrücken, er ist ein Macho! Jedes Mädchen läuft ihm hinterher und den Gerüchten zufolge hatte er auch schon mit einigen ein Täschtel Mäschtel.  
Die -gerüchte Küche um ihn herum ist immer sehr amüsant mit zu verfolgen, vor allem wenn man von demjenigen überhaupt nichts hält. Eifersucht? Nein ich war nicht eifersüchtig, außerdem entsprach ich auch gar nicht seinem „Beuteschema".Alle Mädchen die mit ihm was Zutun hatten waren kleine Barbies! Anscheinend wollten sie seiner kleinen Schwester Alice ein bissen ähnlich sehen, die beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele, wobei Alice ganz anders war, sie hatte eine ruhige und offene Art. Ihr quirliges Wesen unterschied die beiden Geschwister vollkommen!  
Ich hatte noch nie ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, ich schien unsichtbar für ihn zu sein, nicht das es mir was ausmachen würde, ich hatte meine Freunde und er seine. Zu seiner Gruppe gehörten Jasper, Emmet,Rosalie und James. Zu meinem Freundeskreis zählten Angi,Jess,Mike und Seth.  
Seth,das jüngste Mitglied, ging eigentlich auf die Schule im Reservat, aber von dieser Schule ist er geflogen bzw. freiwillig gegangen, weil er keine Lust mehr auf die Machtspielchen hatte, die dort bedauerte es zwar sehr seine Freunde Jake, Embry und Quil zurück gelassen zu haben aber so ging es ihm besser, was man auch an seinen Zensuren sah.

Die meiste Zeit, waren die Jugendlich von Forks, in La Push, ja ich weiss La push hört sich an wie ein Bordell aber nein es ist der Strand im Reservat.  
Jess,Mike und Seth waren dort die meiste Zeit am surfen. Angi und ich bliebe dem Wasser meistens fern,weil sie mochte kein Wasser und ich war so ungeschickt, ich hätte mir das Brett wahrscheinlich noch gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Das ist halt meine Art, ich bin schusselig, ziehe Gefahren immer magisch an aber dafür bin ich ein herzensguter Mensch, soweit meine Freunde das beurteilen.  
Edward und seine Freunde lungerten immer abseits von uns herrum . Wir wussten immer das sie da waren, weil dann meistens ein Gekreische von den Mädchen rüberkam, die Edward mal wieder ärgerte. „So ein Macho",dachte ich dann immer wieder.

Meine Meinung über Edward Cullen würde sich bald Schlagartig ändern.....


	2. Ein ganz normaler Tag

Ein ganz normaler Tag

Kapitel 2

Die Sommerferien sind endlich vorbei, auch wenn ich es in Phoenix toll fand,weil da die Sonne schien und ich bei meiner Mum sein konnte, habe ich Forks doch sehr vermisst.  
Ich kam also von der Sonne gebräunt und erholt wieder in die Schule, es war der erste Schultag und ich freute mich darauf meine Freunde wieder zusehen.  
Doch nicht sie sah ich am Eingang der Schule, sondern ihn Edward Cullen, er stand alleine dort und musterte mich mit seinen gold- braunen Augen, die ich jetzt zum ersten mal richtig wahr genommen hatte. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte und ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei rein in die Klasse. Zum Glück saß dort auch Jess, die mich schon ungeduldig erwartete. Natürlich erzählte ich ihr gleich von meiner Begegnung mit Edward. „ Mhmm ich hab mich schon bewundert, warum er denn da steht und auf wen er wartete,aber das er dich anschauen würde habe ich nicht gedacht...", fing sich auch schon an zu plappern. Nach einer weile hörte ich nur noch mit halben Ohr zu, seine goldbraunen Augen ließen mich einfach nicht mehr los, was soll das bloß, ich kann ihn doch eh nicht leiden,wozu noch über ihn nachdenken ! „ Bella,Bella? Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", hörte ich Jess fragen. Voll verdattert und ertappt antwortete ich, „ Ja klar ich hab dir zugehört, hatten wir in Mathe was auf?" und im gleichen Moment läutete die Klingel zur ersten Mathe Stunde und Gott sei dank, konnten wir nicht weiter reden.

Nachdem ich mich durch die ersten zwei Stunden gequält hatte, saß ich mit den anderen in der Mensa und wir unterhielten uns, ob wir heute nach La Push fahren sollten, da das Wetter heute mal wieder schön war. Ich hatte Edward schon wieder vergessen und wir trafen uns nach der Schule in La Push. Und wieder einmal waren Edward und seine Truppe auch wieder von der Partie. Nach circa einer Stunde kamen auch Seth Freunde dazu, Jake, Embry und Quil dazu. Es wurde eine lustiger Tag voll gelache und rum gealber.

Später wo es dunkel wurde machten sich alle auf den Heimweg, ich war mal wieder die letzte, wie immer eigentlich. Langsam und gemütlich ging ich zu meinem Wagen und stieg ein. Doch als ich ihn anmachen wollte, hörte ich nur ein kurzes gestottert und der Motor er-starb. Mit voller Wucht schlug ich gegen das Lenkrad, wobei ich mir, bei meinem Glück auch noch den Finger umknickte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, wutentbrannt stieg aus und da stand er vor mir „ Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?". Ich war total perplex und stotterte nur : „ Nein danke das kriege ich alleine!" Und indem Moment wo ich die Motorhaube aufgemacht hatte und mir den Motor anschauen wollte, fiel sie mir auf den Kopf, Tränen stiegen mir ins Gesicht, Tränen vor Scham. Hinter mir hörte ich Edward nur glucksen, das machte mich noch rasender. Ich drehte mich um wollte gerade ausholen, doch er hielt meine Hand fest, was mich nur noch mehr in Rage brachte „ Edward Cullen, nur weil du meinst das du jedes Mädchen kriegst, bist du für mich nicht beste! Vor allem bei mir hast du keine Chance !", schrie ich ihn an. Er grinste nur sagte: „ Isabella, wer sagt denn das ich mich an dich heran mache? Ich wollte dir lediglich helfen, weil ich ein netter Kerl bin." Netter Kerl tzz der und nett dachte ich nur aber naja was sollte ich machen, ich wollte ja nach Hause und wenn er es schaffte wieso nicht. Also ließ ich an meinen Wagen ran und er prokelte dort herum und hier herum bis er sagte: „ So nun probiere mal ob er läuft!" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ging ich zum Auto, setzte mich hinein, drehte den Schlüssel um und siehe da, der Motor heulte auf und schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen. Erleichtert aber auch ein bissen beleidigt stieg ich aus und ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen bedankte ich mich dafür, stieg wieder ein und raste los.

Zurück ließ ich einen verdatterten aber schelmisch grinsenden Edward.


	3. Der Neue

Kapitel 3

Nachdem ich zu hause ankam, sprang ich unter die Dusche , schlang noch den Rest vom Mittagsessen herunter und spülte das Geschirr. Als ich nun im Bett lag und den Tag wie jeden Abend, nochmal Revue passieren ließ, hielt ich bei dem Teil mit dem Auto inne. Sollte in dem Cullen doch etwas nettes und ehrliches stecken, umso länger ich darüber nach dachte, desto irrsinniger kam es mir vor. Da fiel mir ein, das er mich Isabella genannt hatte und normalerweise nennt mich so keiner, noch nicht einmal die Lehrer. Woher wusste er das nur, spionierte er mich heimlich aus? Nein, das konnte und wollte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Das war bestimmt wieder nur eine Masche, mit der er versucht die Mädels rum zu kriegen. So schnell wie mir der Gedanke kam, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. Ehe ich mich versah, war ich auch schon im Land der Träume.

Am nächsten morgen, musste ich mit Schrecken fest stellen, dass ich verschlafen hatte. Das war das erste mal und warum ? Weil ich mir Gedanken gemacht habe über diesen Blödmann. In Windeseile zog ich mich an, stürmte die Treppe hinunter, trank hastig den allmorgendlichen Tee, gab meinem Dad einen küssen auf die Wange und eilte in einem Affentempo zum Auto.  
Ich raste wie eine irre zur Schule, ja ich weiß mein Vater ist Polizist, eigentlich, dürfte ich mir das gar nicht erlauben aber indem Moment war mir das eigentlich schnurz piep egal, wie man das so schön sagt.  
Zum Glück, war der Parkplatz nicht allzu voll und ich fand schnell einen, normalerweise ist das wie ein Los im Lotto, man musste Glück einen freie Stelle zu finden.  
Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, pünktlich zum läuten der Glocke, erreichte ich den Biologieraum. Unser Lehrer war auch noch nicht da, er würde gar nicht merken, das die eigentlich "vorbildliche" Bella zu spät gekommen ist. Seufzend setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz und grübelte darüber nach ob ich Jess etwas erzählen sollte, was passiert ist gestern, nachdem sie alle gefahren waren, doch entschied mich dagegen.

Nach zwei, drei Minuten, kam unser Lehrer herein und hatte einen sehr attraktiven und nett aussehenden Jungen, mit blonden Haaren und einem sehr guten Geschmack fand ich, was seine Kleidung angeht im Schlepptau.  
Der "Neue", so nannten wir jeden, der in unserer Klasse dazu kam, stand selbstsicher und ohne einen Hauch von Nervosität am Lehrerpult und schaute in die Runde. Oh Gott, dachte ich nicht so einen Möchtegern Macho, der meint er wäre der Beste.  
Unser Lehrer, stellt ihn als Bastian vor und bat ihn, den Rest der Klasse doch bitte selber zu erzählen. Bastian ließ noch einmal einen Blick durch die Menge schweifen und fing an zu erzählen: „ Nennt mich doch bitte Basti, das ist mir lieber. Vor ca. einer Woche, bin ich mit meiner Mum und meinem kleinen Bruder von Phoenix hierher gezogen, weil eine Stelle als Oberärztin im Krankenhaus frei war. Ich hoffe wir werden gut miteinander auskommen." Aus Phoenix, ein gleich gesinnter, dachte ich mir in dem Moment, da hatte er schon mal einen Pluspunkt kassiert. Ungläubig, ließ ich, es nochmal Revue passieren, seine Stimme passte so überhaupt nicht zu seinem Typ, sie war so freundlich und klar.  
Und wie es nun mal Brauch war in unserer Klasse, musste sich jeder Schüler persönlich vorstellen, ich verabscheute die sinnlose Aktion, weil er würde uns doch im laufe der Zeit sowieso kennen lernen aber wie ich nun mal bin, beugte ich mich meinem Schicksal.  
Basti hörte jedem interessiert zu und musterte die Personen die am sprechen waren. Ich habe ein abschätziges mustern erwartet aber nein, es voller Interesse und Ehrlichkeit.  
Als ich dann an der Reihe war, veränderte sich sein Blick, er wurde neugieriger und seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. Oh man dachte ich nur, jetzt hab ich schon abgeschreckt, bevor ich überhaupt angefangen hatte zu erzählen. Naja was solls „ Ich bin Bella, 16 Jahre alt und komme auch aus Phoenix." , kam kurz und knapp aus mir heraus. Verwirrt aber nichts sagen schaute er mich an. Der hat sich auch gedacht man die ist aber zickig und schüchtern. Ja sollte ich ihm denn, meine halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählen, so wie die Mädels, die ihm jetzt schon viel sagende Blicke zuwarfen? Doch was ich nicht sah, weil ich in dem Moment vor mich hin grübelt habe, das er keinen einzigen Blick erwiderte. Bella, Bella so wirst du nie Chance bei Basti haben, wenn du so zickig rüber kommst, ach was sag ich da ich werde sowieso nie die Chance haben, weil ich nur ein Durchschnitts Typ bin ! Isabella Swan schimpfte ich hart mit mir selber, wenn du so weiter machst und jeden Jungen vergraulst, dann wirst du als einsame Jungfrau sterben.

Doch vielleicht hatte ich mich ja doch geirrt....!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als der Lehrer die Stunde früher beendete, war es wie eine Erlösung für mich.  
Eilig ging ich den Weg zur Mensa und holte mir erstmal etwas zu essen. Heute stand zur Auswahl, Pizza, Schnitzel und Pommes oder einen gemischten Salat mit Joghurt Soße. Da ich Pizza langsam nicht mehr sehen konnte und Schnitzel mit Pommes gar nicht mein Ding war, entschied ich mich für den Salat.  
Auf dem Weg zu meinem Stammplatz, sah ich Basti verloren in der Menge stehen, der anscheinend nicht wusste was er machen sollte.  
Am Tisch angekommen, fragte Jess: „ Seth, magste nicht mal zu Basti gehen? Du weißt ja wie es ist , wenn man neu hier ist und nicht weiß wohin." „ Ja klar, wieso nicht? Er scheint ja auch ein ganz netter zu sein und Verstärkung können mike und ich gebrauchen!", antwortete er und mit einem grinsen, ging er auch auf Basti zu. Von weitem, konnte ich nicht erkennen, was sie da besprachen, doch als sich Basti's Gesicht sich zu einem strahlen veränderte, wusste ich das er dankend zusagte.  
Und nun kam Seth, mit Basti im Schlepptau zurück an den Tisch. Er kann von Glück sagen, das noch ein Platz frei war. Nur leider war der Platz genau neben mir, wo er sich auch gleich wohl fühlte, wie es mir schien. Ich wusste ja selber, wie es ist wenn man von einer Großstadt in ein Provinzdorf kommt wie Forks aber eigentlich findet man hier recht guten und schnellen Anschluss. Das sind halt die Vorteile, wenn man als Stadtkind in ein Dorf zieht. Doch wäre es umgekehrt, dann findet man nur schwer oder auch gar keine Freunde. Man ist halt ein so genannter "Dorftrottel".  
So sind halt die verwöhnten Stadtkinder, wo ich anmerken muss ich war ja mal selber eine von denen. Naja jetzt lebe ich in Forks und ich hab mich gut eingelebt und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, missen möchte ich es nicht mehr!  
Zurück zum Thema. Nun saßen wir halt am Tisch und überlegten, was wir denn heute machen könnten und wir entschieden uns mal wieder einstimmig, das wir nach La Push fahren.  
Bastian, war direkt hell auf begeistert und fragte uns aus, was man denn da machen könnte, wie weit es weg ist, ob wir oft das sind, ob da auch andere Jugendliche sind, er kam aus dem fragen gar nicht mehr raus und am ende seines Verhörs, strahlte er voller Begeisterung in die Runde.

Dann läutete zum Glück auch die Klingel, so dass er mit seiner Fragerei, die fast schon an ein Verhör erinnerte, wie in einem schlechten Krimi. Da ich als einzige von meiner Gruppe den Erdkunde Kurs belegt hatte, ging ich nun alleine und ich Gedanken versunken zum Klassenraum. Plötzlich tippte mich jemand an, womit ich nun mal gar nicht gerechnet habe und aus Reflex mich umdrehte, ausholte und zuschlug. „ Auuua...Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Hab ich dir was getan?",hörte ich eine Stimme nur sagen und bis ich dann endlich mal realisiert hatte, das es Basti war, dem ich gerade ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. „ Ohh, das tut mir Leid, ich war so in Gedanken versunken, oh nein das wollte ich nicht! Geht es ?Oder soll ich dir im Krankenzimmer einen Eisbeutel holen?" „Ähmm..ne ist schon ok, tut nur noch bissen weh, hoffentlich habe ich da nicht gleich einen Abdruck von deiner Hand.", entgegnete er grinsend und fuhr sich über die Wange.  
Wo er gerade so dicht vor mir stand, hatte ich mir mal genauer angeguckt. Er hatte eine schöne braune Hautfarbe, strahlend blaue Augen, blonde Haare die er zu einem Igellook hoch gegeelt hatte und was ich jetzt zum ersten mal sah, er hatte ein Tattoo aber was für eins, konnte ich nicht erkennen, ich glaub man nennt es Trible. Naja gut jedem dem seinen. Um seinen Mund herum, kamen kleine Grübchen zum Vorschein, wenn er lä gefiel mir,ja sogar seh!Ich entschuldigte mich und weil er auch zu Erdkunde musste, gingen wir nun gemeinsam dorthin. Die Lehrerin setzte ihn neben mich, weil es der einzig freie platz war. Statt im Unterricht auf zu passen, unterhielten wir uns leise wo wir denn in Phoenix gewohnt haben, welche Schule wir besucht haben und vieles mehr, bis wir dann ermahnt wurden und leise sein mussten. Ich wunderte mich, vergessen hatte er nicht, das ich auch aus Phoenix kam, was mich schmunzeln lies. Anscheinend schien er doch ganz nett zu sein und nicht so ein zweiter Edward.

Nach Schulschluss, trafen wir uns alle nochmal und beschlossen, das wir uns um 15Uhr in La Push treffen.  
Alle gingen zu ihren Autos, nur Basti stand da und wartete. „ Worauf wartest du denn? Soll ich dich mitnehmen? Wo wohnst du denn? Das ist kein Problem!", fragte ihn.  
„ Mhmm..das wäre sehr nett, meine Mutter hat mich bestimmt wieder vergessen. Der Job weißt du, das ist sehr anstrengend.", antwortete er klein laut. Wie ich erfuhr, wohnte er nur ein paar Häuser von mir entfernt, toll dachte ich mir, endlich mal jemand, der bei mir um die Ecke wohnt  
Bevor er ausstieg, machten wir noch aus, das ich ihn hier um 14:45 Uhr abholen und wir dann gemeinsam nach La Push fahren. Mit einem ganz lieben lächeln verabschiedete er sich und ich fuhr auch nach hause. Dort angekommen, überlegte ich erstmal was ich kochen sollte und entschied mich für Lasagne. Wie gesagt,so getan. Ich machte mich an die Arbeit und nachdem ich die Lasagne in den Ofen geschoben hatte, erledigte ich noch den Haushalt und bezog sogar mein und das Bettzeug von meinem Vater frisch. Pünktlich zum essen, kam Charlie dann auch nach hause und schlang das essen nur so hinunter und verabschiedet sich dann wieder, weil er zurück zum Revier musste. „Entschuldige Bella Schatz, nur heute ist viel zu tuhen, sei mir nicht böse.", murmelte er hastig währen er sich seine Jacke anzog und aus der Tür ging, ehe ich etwas antworten konnte.  
Ich ging zurück in die Küche und aß noch zu ende, Anschließend spülte ich noch und dann war es auch schon Zeit zum umziehen, wir hatten es schon halb drei. Eilig rannte nach oben in mein Zimmer, zum Kleiderschrank, wo ich dann wieder stand und nicht wusste, was ich anziehen sollte. Nach 5 Minuten, hatte ich mich für eine dunkle Jeans und ein Rosa Top entschieden mit einer dazu gehörigen schwarzen Sweatjacke. In einem nicht Bella typischen Tempo, raste ich ins Bett, warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und sauste zum Auto. Basti stand schon vor seinem Haus und wartete ungeduldig auf mich, denn wo ich angefahren kam, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, was mir nicht entging und in mir drin ein kleines aber bemerkbare kribbeln auslöste. Nachdem er eingestiegen war, fuhr ich los und malte mir den Tag aus , wie er werden würde.

Ich entschied mich dann, einfach alles auf mich zukommen zulassen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Nach einer sehr unterhaltsamen fahrt, man muss dazu sagen, wir haben wirklich die ganze fahrt anhaltend über jeden Blödsinn gelacht. Basti konnte wirklich gute Witze erzählen, zwar nicht immer Jugendfrei aber sehr amüsant. Nun kamen wir halt in La Push an, wo die anderen schon sehnsüchtig auf uns warteten, denn jeder von uns wollte Basti ja näher kennen lernen.  
„ Hallo Basti, schön das du mitgekommen Bella alles klar?", fragte meine Leute schon fast im Chor. „ Ich muss mich bei euch bedanken, das ihr mich eingeladen habt, hätte nicht gedacht, das ich so schnell Anschluss finden würde!", entgegnete Basti mit einem breiten grinsen.  
Oho, was sah ich da, Jess musterte ihn so komisch. Oh Gott diesen Blick, kannte ich nur zu gut, sie fand Basti interessant und das hieß, sie würde jeden Moment ausnutzen um bei ihm zu konnte ja ein toller Tag werden. Mit einem Seufzer ließ ich mich neben Seth nieder und schaute mich am Strand um. Noch war keiner zusehen, kein Edward, keiner seiner Clique aber auch keinen anderen Menschen. Naja was solls, da hatten wir wenigsten unsere ruhe und keiner konnte sich über uns beschweren. Mit dem Thema fange ich am besten gar nicht, weil man darüber langsam schon ein Buch schreiben könnte, denn die Erwachsenen hatten immer irgendwas an uns au-zusetzten.

Mit einem bemerkbaren plumpsen, ließ sich Basti neben mich fallen und ich erntete einen nicht -grade netten Blick von Jess. Was konnte ich denn dafür, wenn er sich, neben mich setzt und nicht neben sie?! Das ließ sie auch nicht auf sich sitzen und erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ließ sich gegenüber von Basti zu Boden. Im gleichen Moment, fing sie auch schon mit der Fragerei an: „ Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Surfst du?...." Basti tat mir jetzt schon Leid, denn ich kannte Jess und wusste worauf es hinaus laufen würde. Nach ein paar Minute, hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr hin und unterhielt mich mit Seth: „ Ist im Kino nicht die neue Komödie raus gekommen, äähm wie heißt sie noch gleich, ach ja Die nackte Wahrheit. Sollen wir da nicht alle zusammen hingehen? Waren wir ja schon lange nicht mehr." Voller Begeisterung, antwortete er: „ Oh ja, das stimmt, das eine sehr gute Idee und vor allem mal ein bissen Abwechslung, wann magste denn ins Kino gehen?" Während wir uns weiter darüber unterhielten, wann und wo wir den Film gucken, hörte ich Jess nur neugierig fragen: „ Bist du eigentlich Single?" Ich schaute in Bastis Gesicht und sah, das ihm die Fragerei, langsam aber sicher schon auf die Nerven ging. Bella dann musst du mal wieder die rettende Fee spielen. „ Hey Basti und Jess, was haltet ihr davon wenn wir nächste Woche Montag ins Kino nach Port Angeles fahren? Der neue Streifen Die nackte Wahrheit läuft, der soll ganz gut sein. Seid ihr dabei?", rief ich in die Runde. Wie gehofft stand Basti auf und kam auf Seth und mich zu, er warf mir ein dankbares lächeln zu und wir gerieten wieder ins quatschen. Mit einem Seitenblick, sah ich Jess verdrießlich drein blicken. Sie unterhielt sich mit Angi und Mike, wahrscheinlich war sie ihnen gerade am vorschwärmen, wie toll Basti doch wäre etc. Immer das gleiche und wehe ihr kam einer in die Quere, dann wurde sie immer rasend vor Eifersucht. Mein Kopf, gab mir zu verstehen, das du sie diesmal nicht triumphieren lässt, egal was komme. Warum dachte ich so was, ich kannte Basti doch kaum. Klar er war nett und gut aussehend aber nein, ich und ein fester Freund? Nein dafür war ich viel zu schüchtern!  
Der Rest des Tages, verlief ganz gut, bis Edward und seine Clique auftauchte. War ja klar, das sie den neuen direkt bemerken würden und so guckten sie andauernd zu uns herüber, als ob sie sehen wollten, ob er vielleicht zu cool für uns war und nicht besser zu ihnen gehören sollte. Pääh dachte ich, der ist kein bissen wir ihr, der ist nett und zuvor kommend! Kaum hatte ich die Worte gedacht, war ich verblüfft, über mich selber! Hatte ich ihn gerade in Schutz genommen? Ohm man, irgendwas hatte dieser Typ nur ich wusste wirklich nicht was.  
Bald hatte ich die Typen auch wieder vergessen und alberte mit Basti und den anderen herum, was ich nicht bemerkte, das Edward mir immer wieder her guckte und mich beobachtete. Warum sollte ich denn auch damit rechnen, das Edward Cullen, Interesse an mir haben könnte.

Kurz bevor wir fahren wollte, kamen Edward und Rose herüber zu uns, was uns natürlich erstmal schockte, denn was wollte DIE denn bei UNS? „Hallo ich bin Edward Cullen und das ist Rose.", stellte er sich und seine Freundin vor. „ Ich habe gehört du bist neu hier und wollte die anbieten, das du dich gerne zu uns setzten kannst. Wenn du magst ? Du weißt ja wo wir sind, also überlegs dir.",fügte er hinzu. „Hey, danke für deine Einladung, aber ich fühle mich hier schon ganz wohl, aber wenn mir danach ist, werde ich deine Einladung gerne annehmen!", entgegnete er zwar höflich, doch mit einem sarkastischen unter Ton. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen warum, aber es könnte vielleicht daran gelegen haben, das Edward wären des Gesprächs mich immer wieder angeguckt hatte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Kaum hatte ich das gedacht lief ich auch schon Rot an. Zum Glück merkte es keiner denn nachdem Basti den Spruch gesagt hatte, drehte sich die beiden um ( Edward musterte mich provozierend noch einmal) und wollten gehen. Ab dem Moment an, war er ein Teil unserer Gruppe, weil er nicht nur auf sein Image achtete. Neben mir merkte ich wie Basti die Faust ballte. Wollte er ? Nein ganz bestimmt nicht, er schlägt ihn nicht! Oder doch?  
„ Ähmm Basti? Alles ok ?", fragte ich mit besorgter Stimme. Bekam aber nur ein nicken als Antwort aber ich merkte, das er sich langsam wieder lockerte, was mich beruhigte.

Es wurde langsam schon dunkel und ich guckte auf die Uhr, mist es waren schon halb acht und ich musste noch kochen. Ich tippte Basti an und teilte ihm mit, das ich nun nach Hausen müsste und er nickte und ging voraus zum war nur los mit ihm?  
Schweigend ging ich ihm hinter und stieg ein. Einige Minuten fuhren wir ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
„ Boah wie ich solche Typen hasse! Bahh....ich war selber mal so einer von denen und hab dadurch meine erste feste Freundin verloren, weil ich so ein Mistkerl war und gedacht habe, ich könnte jede haben!", seine Stimme bebte schon fast vor Wut. „ Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, du bist doch ein ganz netter. Ok wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, wo ich dich das erste mal gesehen hatte, dachte ich ohwei noch so ein Macho aber jetzt wo ich dich kenne, weiß ich das es anders ist ! Ich mag dich.", sagte ich schon fast flüstern. Ich mochte es irgendwie nicht wenn er so wütend war, das passte nicht zu ihm. Basti sah mich verwundert an „ Dachtest du das echt von mir?", hackte er ungläubig nach und an seinen Augen sah ich, das ihn das traurig machten Mensch Bella kannst du deine Meinung nicht einfach bei dir behalten, schimpfte ich mit mir selber! „ Ja schon." sagte ich fast schon flüstern. „Aber jetzt wo ich dich kenne, weiß ich ja das es nicht so ist!" fügte ich noch hastig hinzu und lächelte ihn an. Er gab mir ein schiefes lächeln zurück, was ihn noch hübscher aussehen ließ und ich fast vergaß auf die Straße und im letzten Moment noch einem Fuchs ausweichen konnte der über die Straße lief. Der Wagen geriet kurz ins Rutschen und ich hatten ihn für kurze Zeit nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Doch Basti griff mir zwischen das Lenkrad, wobei er meine Hand berührte und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Roch er eigentlich immer so gut ? Das fiel mir jetzt erst auf, wo er über mich gebeugt war und versuchte den Wagen unter -Kontrolle zu kriegen. MENSCH BELLA was MACHST du DA? Ihr landet gleich im Graben und du bist hier vor dich hin am schwärmen!!! Mich ergriff die Panik, ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und warf Basti einen verzweifelten Blick zu der schaute nur perplex zurück und rief: „ Drück doch die Bremse, damit wir endlich zum stehen kommen!!" Wie gesagt, so getan. Doch ich drückte die Bremse zu feste und die Reifen fingen an durch zu drehen, der Wagen begann sich zu drehen. Ich fing an zu schreien, während Basti versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren und den Wagen zum stehen zu verleiten. Nach ein paar Schreckenssekunde, hielt der Wagen endlich an. Mein Herz war mir in die Hose gerutscht und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. „ Oh man Bella, das war aber knapp an einem Unfall vorbei! Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken?", keuchte er hervor. Da ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte, zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern. „Hey, beruhige dich erstmal, es ist ja nochmal gut gegangen! Wir leben ja noch.", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen und umschloss meine Hände mit seinen, damit ich langsam wieder zur ruhe kam. Aber ganz im Gegenteil, mein Herz fing noch mehr an zu rasen und ich hatte das Gefühl, das ich gleich dehydriere. Zum Glück kam es nicht so weit, denn Basti, stieg über mich und setzte sich ans Lenkrad und schob mich rüber auf den Beifahrersitz.  
„ Es ist besser wenn ich fahre, du bist da gerade viel zu aufgewühlt für oke?", sagte er, jedoch bevor ich antworten konnte, fuhren wir schon die Straße entlang.

Ich war noch in einem richtigen Schock zustand und konnte nicht klar denken. Bis ich auf einmal das Radio hörte, wo gerade mein Lieblingslied lief von Rihanna – Pon de replay und ich anfing leise vor mich hin zu summen. Plötzlich fing Basti lauthals an mit zu singen:  
„Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Let me see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done"

Verwundert sah ich ihn an und stieg einfach mit ein. Als wir vor meiner Tür ankamen, klingte gerade der letzte Vers aus und Basti sprang aus der Tür hinaus und hielt mir die Türe auf „Madme, darf ich ihnen heraus helfen?" bot er in einem vornehmen Ton an und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Lachend nahm ich sie und er geleitete mich zu Tür. Vor dem Haus angekommen fingen wir beide an zu prusten und bald tat uns der Bauch weh vor lachen. Ich keuchte ein: „ Bis am Montag dann, freue mich aufs Kino und danke nochmal das du mir quasi das Leben gerettet hast! Ach jaa und sorry das du jetzt nach hause laufen musst"heraus und wartete auf seine Antwort. Statt einer Antwort kam er auf mich zu, hauchte mir einen Kuss an die Wange, setzte sein schiefes grinsen auf und verschwand dann in der Nacht. Wow dachte ich nur, dazu konnte ich nichts mehr sagen.

Nachdem ich gekocht und alle Arbeit erledigt hatte, lag ich nun zufrieden im Bett und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Basti, der ging mir gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Zum ersten, hatte er mir quasi das Leben gerettet, wenn man das so sagen konnte und dann noch die Aktion an der Tür. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wusste nicht was ich darüber denken sollte und verdrängte den Gedanke, weil ich sonst ganz genau wusste, das ich nicht einschlafen konnte.  
Grade als ich im Dämmerschlaf war, kam mir auf einmal das Bild von Edward vor die Augen, wie er mich angesehen hatte, so musternd und neugierig und dann die Reaktion von Basti. Ahhh nein ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und verscheuchte alle Gedanken ganz schnell.

Ich sollte mich einfach auf Montag freuen und mich überraschen lassen, was dieser Tag mir bringen würde.

Doch das dieser Tag das reinste Gefühlschaos herbei rufen würde, damit hatte ich bis dahin noch nicht gerechnet.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Mein Wochenende war diesmal ziemlich langweilig. Am Samstag lungerte ich zuhaue herum und später am Mittag, fuhr ich mit meinem Vater zum Angel, sozusagen ein Vater – Tochter Tag, zwar war Angeln nicht gerade das tollste, aber besser als zu hause vor Langeweile ein zu gehen. Sonntags erledigte ich die ganze Hausarbeit und da ich die Hausaufgaben in letzter Zeit etwas schweifen gelassen hatte, musste ich nun alles nach holen, was nicht gerade wenig war.  
In den letzten zwei Tagen war ich generell mit den Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sachen. Immer noch beschäftigte mich der Auftritt von Edward und die Reaktion von Basti. Und nicht zu vergessen der Abschied vor meinem Haus von ihm. Wenn ich daran dachte, wurde ich irgendwie immer rot, obwohl niemand da war. Nun ja, es war ja so gesehen mein "erster Kuss!" auch wenn man es so eigentlich nicht sagen konnte, denn er hatte mir quasi einen Kuss an die Wange gehaucht. Das machte mich ganz Wirr im Kopf!!!JUNGS wie man sie manchmal verfluchte aber dennoch nicht ohne sie konnte. Naja mit einer Ausnahme Edward Cullen. Irgendwie ging er mir nicht mehr aus de Kopf, seid er mich am Freitag so angeguckt hat. Was mich stutzig machte war, das es kein abschätziges oder intrigantes mustern gewesen war, sondern ein wenn man genau nehmen würde, ein interessiertes und ja man konnte sagen ein liebes lächeln. Oh man, ich machte mir gerade echt was vor!! Edward Cullen soll Interesse an mir haben? An mir der Durchschnitts Bella?  
Ich beschloss aber das Thema für heute auf sich beruhen zulassen, weil sonst wäre mein Kopf noch ganz Matsch geworden ( was er sowieso schon ist, davon mal abgesehen). Nachdem ich auch den letzten Gedanken, was die beiden anging, verscheucht hatte, schaute ich aus dem Fenster und erschrak, es war schon dunkel. Ungläubig, wanderte mein Blick zu Uhr und fassungslos starrte ich auf die Zeiger, es waren schon viertel vor acht. Eilig räumte ich meine Sachen weg und gib runter in die Küche, mein Dad war noch bei der Arbeit, würde aber um halb neun zu hause sein. Grübelnd stand ich vor Kühlschrank und überlegte, was ich denn in einer halben Stunde kochen konnte. Nach fünf Minuten, entschied ich mich für Toast Hawaii, das ging am schnellste und das Toast musste eh bis morgen aufgebraucht sein.

Pünktlich um halb neun kam er von der Arbeit nach hause und schlang das essen nur so runter, erschrocken blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. „ Hast du noch irgendwas vor? Du schlingst das essen ja so runter, als ob du seid Tagen nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne bekommen hast!",fragte ich ungläubig. Mit halb vollem Mund verteidigte er sich und schmatzte: „ Jam das Football Spiel jam, fängt gleich an!" „ Bis dahin muss ich vor der Couch sitzen, kennst das doch" fügte er grinsend hinzu. Und kaum war der Teller leer, verschwand er auch schon im Wohnzimmer auf seine heiß geliebte Couch, man wusste direkt wo er immer saß, denn es hatte sich schon eine, nicht übersehbare Kuhle gebildet.  
Gähnend stand ich auf und spülte schnell das Geschirr und machte mich auf ins Bad, wo ich noch schnell unter die Dusche sprang und dann total kaputt ins Bett fiel. Ich wusste gar nicht das man von nichts tun so müde sein konnte. Prompt war ich auch schon im Tiefschlaf

Gegen sieben Uhr klingelte dann leider mein Wecker, den ich mit einem schubser von der Kommode beförderte und dann langsam aber sicher wach wurde. Mit voller Vorfreude, auf den Kinotag und guter Laune ( fragt mich nicht warum) ging ich zum Kleiderschrank und kramten heute mal besonders wie ich fand, sexy Klamotten raus. Meine enge hellblaue Jeans und ein schickes T- Shirt,  
was ich mir damals für die Disco in Port Angeles gekauft hatte. Ausgestattet mit meinem Outfit für heute, eilte ich ins Bad und legte zur Kür auch noch ein wenig Kajal und Wimpern tusche ück in meinem Zimmer kramte ich noch die Stiefel heraus und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Mensch Bella dachte ich wenn du willst, kannst du dich ja richtig hübsch machen. Mit meinem neu gewonnen Selbstbewusstsein, ging ich die Treppe runter und hörte einen pfeifen meines Vaters „Gehst du auf eine Moden schau oder zu Schule?", fragte er neckend, worauf ich ihm die Zunge raus steckte, meinen Tee wie jedem morgen trank und dann zum Auto flitzte.

An der Schule angekommen, parkte ich meine Wagen und ging selbstsicher zum Eingang, wo die anderen samt Basti schon standen. Ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen als ich die Blicke der anderen sah. „ Wow Bella, hast dich heute aber heraus geputzt. Gibt es was besonderes?", fragte Mike der sonst nie über mein Outfit redete. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sah ich das Basti mich ganz genau betrachtete, von unten bis nach oben. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein genoss ich diese Blicke. In dem Moment, erkannte ich mich nicht wieder aber es gefiel mir und ich fühlte mich wohl dabei.  
Gemeinsam gingen wir nun zur ersten Stunde ins Klassenzimmer und als Edward mich sah, wären ihm beinahe die Augen raus gefallen, ungläubig schaute er mir hinterher. Tja Edward, siehste mal die sonst so liebe Bella, kann auch anders. Gott sei dank, habe ich es für mich behalten, denn beinahe, wär es mir laut raus gekommen.

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und ehe ich mich versah, war die Schule auch schon vorbei.  
Bevor wir ins Kino gingen, brachten wir unsere Schulsachen nach hause und trafen uns dann am Restaurant von Forks, wo wir dann nur mit zwei Autos weiter fuhren. Im ersten Auto waren Seth. Mike und ich und im anderen wie nicht anders zu erwarten Angi, Jess und Basti.  
Am Kino angekommen, kauften wir unsere Karten, natürlich für die letzte Reihe und die Plätze in der Mitte. Seth und Mike saßen jeweils außen und Jess, Basti, Ich und Angi in der Mitte. Eigentlich, wär es ja da perfekte Pärchen "Date" gewesen nämlich Angi und Mike sowieso, Seth und Jess, Basti und ich. Aber wie gedacht, machte Jess mir eine dicken roten Strich durch die Rechnung und meine Laune sank wieder nach unten. Schon während der Vorschau, berührte sie seine Hände natürlich gaaanz unabsichtlich und versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch irgendwie kam es nicht so wirklich zustande, entweder weil er sich nur auf sein Popcorn konzentrierte oder er wollte ihr ausweichen, weil sie ihm schon wieder so auf die Pelle rückte, was ihn ja auch schon am Freitag in La Push so genervt hatte. Jess, wusste halt nicht wann Schluss ist, geschweige denn wann ein Junge keine Lust auf sie hatte. Ich mochte Jess, wirklich aber was das anging , da fiel sie mir echt auf die Nerven. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es mir vor kam ging dann endlich der Film los und Jess konzentriere sich voll ganz auf die große Leinwand vor ihr, dabei vergaß sie völlig den erleichterten Basti. Als ich ihn anschaute, grinste er mich an und ich warf ihm mein schönstes lächeln was ich hatte zu. Anscheinend, hattte er das bemerkt denn darauf hin, kam seine Hand immer ein Stück näher auf meine zu aber anstatt sie weg zuziehen, ließ ich es geschehen, wieso denn nicht, ich mochte Basti und das war ja nun auch kein Verbrechen! Im laufe des Filmes, kamen wir uns immer ein bissen näher aber so das es erstens keiner merkte und zweitens es nicht zu weit ging, ein kleiner Flirt ist ok aber mehr wollte ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Wie ich vermutete, akzeptierte Basti das und mir kam es auch nicht so vor, als ob er mehr wollte. Nach einer weile, vertieften sich alle so in den Film, der er war echt ulkig und wir kamen aus dem lachen gar nicht mehr raus.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden war der Film vorbei aber das hatte sich bei weitem gelohnt, dem waren wir uns alle einig.  
Da noch keiner Lust hatte, nach hause zu fahren, gingen wir noch nebenan noch etwas trinken und unterhielten und heiter über den Film. Wie sich heraus stellte, war Basti ein guter Imitator und unterhielt uns einfach grandios. Aber wie jeder Tag, hatte dieser auch nun mal ein Ende.  
Also fuhren wir nach Forks zurück und jeder fuhr nach hause, bis auf Jess. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie Basti an „ Soll ich dich noch nach hause fahren?" fragte sie, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Doch zu meinem Verblüffen verneinte er und entgegnete „ Bella wollte mich schon mit nehmen und außerdem ist auf einem Weg. Du müsstest ja noch einen Umweg machen, das wäre ja Blödsinn!"  
Beleidigt, was Jess sich aber nicht anzeigen ließ, verabschiedete sie sich und fuhr nach hause. Ohwei da kann ich mir was anhören, die Aktion im Kino, hatte sie nicht mit bekommen aber ich glaub, das nimmt sie mir jetzt übel. Im nächsten Augenblick, packte Basti mich auf die Schulte, und trug mich, trotz allem wie ich mich wehrte zu meinem Auto und schmiss mich sanft auf den Beifahrersitz und setzte sich selber vor Lenkrad. Nun gut wieso denn nicht grinste ich in mich hinein und er fuhr los. Als wir an der Kreuzung hielten, sah ich neben mir ein bekanntes Gesicht in einem teuren Wagen sitzen und wie nicht anders erwartet, war es Edward. Man kann sich dieser Typ nicht einfach mal aus dem Staub machen, immer ist er da wenn ich mit Basti unterwegs bin grummelte ich wütend in mich hinein. Edwards Blick war auf die Ampel gerichtet doch indem Moment, wo ich zu ihm hinschaute, wendete er den Blick in meine Richtung und seine Augen wurden finster als sie Basti erblickten. Die Ampel wurde grün und ohne ein lächeln diesmal sauste er in einem Affentempo davon. „ Was war das denn für eine Aktion? Der Cullen schon wieder?" hörte ich nur. hatte ich es laut gesagt, was ich gedacht hatte? Nein der Spruch kam von Basti und wie am Freitag, war er von einem Moment auf den anderen, wie ausgewechselt. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? Hatte ich was falsch gemacht? Fragend schaute ich Basti an doch der schaute nur mürrisch gucken nach vorne und sagte nichts, bis wir dann auch schon vor meinem Haus parkten. Anstatt wie gestern mir die Türen auf zu machen, stand er auf dem Bürgersteig und kickte einen Stein weg. Ich ging zu ihm rüber aber bevor ich was sagen konnte verabschiedete er sich mit einem kurzem „ Ciao bis morgen, ich erkläre dir ein anders mal!" und war schon wieder außer Sicht weite.

Völlig perplex ging ich ins Haus, Charlie hatte sich ein Pizza bestellt, weil er wusste das ich nicht kochen würde. Ein kurzer Smalltalk, wie es war und bla bla bla und ich verschwand nach in mein Zimmer. Das war heute einfach ein bissen zufiel, dachte ich mir und zog mir meinen Pyjama an und stieg ins Bett. Ich hatte auch gar keine Lust mehr über den Tag heute nach zu denken und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf mit einem seltsamen Traum.

Doch was es war, konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, als später in Nacht hatte etwas zutun mit irgendwelche Gestalten, aber mir fiel nicht mehr ein, was für welche es waren.

Doch das sollte sich erst später heraus stellen.....

Denn es war nicht der letzte Traum dieser Art.....


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Nachdem ich meinen Wecker, wieder unsanft zum still stand brachte, merkte ich, das ich die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen hatte. Ich hatte einen komischen Traum aber ich konnte mich nur noch Wage, an ein paar Gestalten erinnern, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich hatte versucht, mich daran zu erinnern aber es funktionierte nicht. Vielleicht auch besser, weil gruselige Gestalten mochte ich nämlich überhaupt nicht.  
Langsam stand ich auf, öffnete das Fenster und schnappte ein paar Züge frische Luft, so das meine Lebensgeister geweckt wurden. Auf dem Weg zum Kleiderschrank, schaute ich den Spiegel und ließ einen Schrei los! Mein Spiegelbild sah aus wie Zombie, ach ja, mir fiel wieder ein, das ich gestern vergessen hatte, mich ab zu schminken. Schnurstracks lief ich ins Bad und stellte mich unter die Dusche und ließ den warmen Regen auf mich nieder prasseln. Der Letzte Tag und die Nach war echt Haarsträubend gewesen aber all das vergaß ich, während das warme Wasser an mir runter lief. Nach einer ausgiebigen Waschorgie, zog ich mich rasch an, damit ich nicht zu spät kam.  
In der Küche, setzte ich mich hin und trank meinen Kaffee, ja den brauchte ich jetzt als kleines Putching(Wachmacher). Während ich da so saß, kamen mir wieder die letzten Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends vor Augen. Die Reaktion der beiden, wenn sie sich sahen, beunruhigten mich zutiefst und ich weiß, beim bestem willen nicht, was das sollte, geschweige denn was ich darüber denken sollte. Wie Trance, da ich so in Gedanken versunken war, stieg ich ins Auto, startete den Motor und fuhr los. Ich achtete nur teilweise auf den Verkehr, naja Verkehr, konnte man das nicht nennen, war ja nie was los auf Forks Straßen. Kannten die beiden sich vielleicht schon und ich wusste davon nichts? Warum waren sie so schlecht aufeinander zu sprechen? Basti kannte ich mit der weile besser und ich mochte ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit. Edward hingegen kannte ich kaum, ja wenn ich es sogar genau nahm, kannte ich ihn gar nicht. Warum also machte ich mir so einen Kopf darum? Weil ich so verbissen nach Antworten suchte, nahm ich die Straßen gar nicht mehr wahr! Auch nicht, das der Wagen auf die andere Spur gerollt ist und das schlimmste, es kam ein großer Baumstamm Laster auf mich zu, ich wurde vom einem Hupen Sturm aus meinem Gedanken raus geholt und starrte dem Laster entgegen, der immer nähe kam. Panik brach in mir aus und diesmal hatte ich keinen Basti, der neben saß und mir half! Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, der letzte Ausweg war, ich musste ausweichen. Reflexartig riss ich das Lenkrad herum und wie ich befürchtet hatte, fing das Auto an zu schleudern und ich bekam es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, je mehr ich es drehte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Bella das hast du nun davon, verfluchte ich mich ehe.....

Auf einmal wurde es schwarz und ich fiel, fiel immer tiefer, ich wusste nicht wo ich war! Um mich herum war es Stock finster! War ich tot? Leise rannen mir Tränen über mein Gesicht. Soll es das schon gewesen? Was ist mit Basti? Und meinem Vater? Meinen Freunden? Das konnte doch nicht das Ende sein, ich hatte soviel Fragen!  
'Und jetzt......?

Vor meinen Augen begann es leicht zu flackern. Ich hörte eine vertraute Stimme, doch sie war soweit weg. „Bella?Bella? Komm zu dir? Bella?",hörte ich die Stimme, doch sie war nicht wie sonst, sondern voller Kummer und Sorgen, doch das durfte nicht sein, das war nicht richtig! Träumte ich etwa immer noch?  
Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, ganz langsam aber ich sah nur grelles Licht. War ich vielleicht doch noch am Leben. In der Ferne hörte ich ein regelmäßige Piepsen. Wo war ich ? Im Himmel oder doch in der Hölle? War ich denn so grausam gewesen, das ich das verdient hätte?  
„Bella? Kannst du die Augen öffnen? Hörst du mich?",vernahm ich die leise und schöne Stimme.  
Allmählich, wurde ich ungeduldig, wem gehörte diese Stimme? Mit aller Kraft, riss ich die Augen auf und sah mich in um, ich lag in einem weißen Raum, alles war grell und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, ich war an Geräten angeschlossen. In mir stieg erneut diese Panik hoch, ich versuchte auf zustehen, doch ich wurde sanft wieder zurück gedrückt. Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, erblickte aber nicht meine Vater, sondern es war...ich konnte es kaum glauben... es war Basti. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an und als meine Sicht wieder klarer wurde, da sah bemerkte ich, das noch einer im Raum. Das Piepsen wurde lauter, denn mein Herz war am rasen! In der Ecke auf einem Stuhl saß kein anderer als Edward Cullen. Rasch wollte ich mich aufrichten, weil mir die Situation gar nicht passte! Die beiden Jungs standen munter vor mir und ich lag in einem Bett. Doch als ich mich hin setzten wollte, durch fuhr mich ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust, keuchend ließ ich mich wieder ins Bett fallen. Indem Moment hörte ich die Tür auf und zu gehen und eine Schwester kam herein. Sie lächelte mich an und sprach: „ Wie geht's dir denn? Dein Vater wurde eben benachrichtigt und ist auf dem Weg hierhin." Jetzt erst sah ich die Spritze, die sie in ihrer Hand hielt aber bevor ich was sagen konnte, hielt mich Basti sanft fest und die Schwester gab mir die Spritze. „ Was soll das denn? Was...passiert...ist?Wo...bin...?", ehe ich zu ende gesprochen hatte, fiel ich wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf und die schmerzen merkte ich schon gar nicht mehr.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, doch als ich aufwachte, sah ich meinen Vater rechts von meinem Bett im Stuhl dösen, Basti saß an meiner linken und hielt meine Hand aber auch er war am schlafen. War da nicht noch jemand gewesen? Ja Edward! Doch wo war er?  
Kurz darauf wurde die Türe geöffnet und Edward betrat das Zimmer, in den Händen hielt er ein kleines Tablett mir drei Kaffee Bechern. Als er mich erblickte und bemerkte, das ich die Augen auf hatte, lächelte er mir zu und kam auf mich zu. „ Wie geht es dir? Tuts sehr weh?",fragte er besorgt.  
„Ähm..ich weiß nicht, ich denke mal gut oder?" Fragen schaute ich ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Mit einem besorgten Blick, sah er mich und erwiderte dann „ Du hattest einen Unfall. Basti fuhr mit seiner Mutter hinter dir und hat die ganze Zeit gehupt und ich fuhr hinter dem Laster. Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als ich sah, das es dein Auto war, das so am herum schleudern war!", flüsterte er leise, damit er keinen weckte. Auch der zweite Versuch mich aufzurichten, war nicht sehr erfolgreich, als ich den Schmerz spürte, ließ ich mich wieder ins Bett plumpsen, wobei ich die beiden weckte, was ich nicht wollte.

Als beide sahen, das ich wieder wach war, lächelten sie mich an doch ihr blick war voller Besorgnis und Unsicherheit. „ Edward war gerade dabei, mir zu erzählen, was passiert ist.".brachte ich mühsam hervor und jedes Wort tat mir in der Brust weh, wodurch ich anfing zu husten, dadurch bekam ich einen Regelrechten Hustenanfall und der Schmerz in meiner Brust wurde so stechend, das mir Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Jemand klopfte mir sanft auf den Rücken, als ich mich beruhigt hatte, sah ich das Edward war, denn mein Dad und Basti waren vor Schreck ganz erstarrt. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, das es mir wieder "Gut" ging, reichte er den beiden erstmal ihre Kaffee, den sie dankend Annahmen. Die Türe öffnete sich erneut und ein hübscher, blonder Mann, ich schätze ihn Mitte dreißig kam herein und stellte sich als Dr. Cullen vor, erstaunt blickte ich zu Edward und als ob er wusste was ich dachte, nickte er mir zu, worauf meine Frage beantwortet war.  
„Tja Bella, da hattest du nochmal Glück im Unglück. Du musst wohl einen guten Schutzengel gehabt haben, denn außer einer Gehirnerschütterung, drei gebrochenen Rippen und einem verstauchen Handgelenk, kannst du beruhigt sein, denn du hast weder Frakturen noch irgendwelche inneren Verletzungen. Ich schätze du kannst in zwei bis drei Tagen wieder nach hause!", erklärte er mir und ich war heilfroh, das ich nicht länger hier bleiben musste.  
Das Gerede machte mich müde und langsam fing ich an wieder in einen Dämmerschlaf zufallen.

Nach einer langen und schmerzvollen Nacht, wachte ich morgens wieder auf und musste feststellen, das ich alleine war, doch ich konnte das natürlich verstehen, denn sie brauchte auch ihren Schlaf und eine frisch dusche.  
Jetzt wo ich so alleine war, ließ ich alles nochmal Revue passieren und als mir wieder einfiel, warum es dazu gekommen ist, fasste mich die Wut. Wut, darüber das ich wegen den beiden Doofen doch fast gestorben war, naja ok gestorben ist vielleicht übertrieben, doch es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können. So hatte es Dr. Cullen ja auch gesagt.  
Je länger ich aber darüber nachdachte, wurde mir klar, das die Jungs, gar keine Schuld traf und die anfängliche Wut, die ich gegen die beiden gehegt habe, verblasste und richtete sich gegen mich selber! Wieso auch, dachte ich über solche Themen, beim Auto fahren nach? Es war eine ziemlich gewagte Aktion gewesen.  
Wenn nachher Basti und Edward kommen, musste ich mich auf jedenfall noch bei ihnen bedanken. Hatte Edward nicht so was erwähnt wie: „ Basti war mit seiner Mutter hinter dir und haben ein Hutkonzert veranstalten, damit du wieder auf die Richtige Spur kommst" War ich wirklich so in Gedanken versunken gewesen? Oh man das was so peinlich, was sollte ich denen denn sagen, warum das passiert ist? Bis sie kamen, musste ich mir noch etwas ausdenken.

Kaum hatte ich zu ende Gedacht, ging auch schon die Türe auf und mein Dad kam mit Basti zusammen hinein aber von Edward keine Spur. „ Hallo Kleines, wie geht es dir denn heute? Schon etwas besser?", hörte ich meinen Vater fragen und ich gleichen Moment, erwähnte Basti, das was ich wissen wollte, denn er sollte Edward entschuldigen, das er nicht mitgekommen ist, weil er übers Wochenende mit seiner Schwester zu Verwandten eingeladen ist. Damit mein Vater nicht sauer wurde oder sich überflüssig fühlte, beantwortete ich seine frage hastig: „ Mir geht's soweit ganz gut, nur ich würde mich gerne was bewegen aber Dr. Cullen meinte, das ich damit bis morgen warten solle, wegen den Gehirnerschütterung." Mit der Antwort, war er zufrieden, fügte aber noch hinzu: „ Ich habe eben auch mit Dr. Cullen gesprochen und sowie es aussieht, wenn die Nacht über keine Komplikationen auftreten, kannst du morgen Mittag nach der letzten Untersuchung nach hause kommen. Doch zur Schule darfst du noch nicht, deine Rippen und dein Handgelenk, müssen erst wieder verheilen." Endlich kam ich hier raus, lieber zu hause langweilen als hier, das war tausend mal besser!  
„ Ach ja Basti vielen Dank nochmal, das du hier bist bzw. warst und dafür das du den Krankenwagen gerufen hast, dafür hast du was gut bei mir!", beichtete ich ihm ehrlich und mit einem guten Gewissen, konnten sie dann auch fahren, nachdem wir uns noch ca. eine Stunde unterhalten hatte.

Die Nacht verlief zum Glück reibungslos, zwar hatte ich morgens, wo ich wach wurde noch Schmerzen aber was sollte ich erwarten, gebrochen ist gebrochen, egal ob Bein oder Rippe!  
Das Frühstück, schmeckte heute doppelt so gut, als sonst, vielleicht lag es auch daran, das ich heute endlich nach hause kam, auch wenn es nur 4 Tage waren, die hier bleiben musste. In einem Film hat man mal gesagt, Nirgends ist es besser als daheim, nur woher ich das hatte, das wusste ich nicht mehr.  
Die Tür ging auf und Dr. Cullen kam herein, um die letzte Untersuchung zu machen, bevor ich dann das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte.  
Er tastete meinen Kopf ab was noch nicht mal ein ziehen verursachte, doch als er dann meine Rippen entlang fuhr, zuckte ich zusammen. Er erledigte noch einige andere Untersuchungen an mir, bis er dann endlich die befreienden Worte aussprach: „ So Bella, was deinen Kopf angeht, das scheint alles soweit in Ordnung zu sein aber deine Rippen, die werden noch eine weile brauchen, bis sie ganz verheilt sind. Was das Handgelenk anbelangt, in ein paar Tagen, wirst du davon nichts mehr merken. Eine Sache, gäbe es da noch, in zwei Wochen, kommst du bitte nochmal zur Kontrolle. Das wars auch Bella, wenn dein Vater da ist, kannst du gerne gehen. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Besserung!" Mit einem lächeln verabschiedete er sich, ging zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer.

Ungeduldig tippte ich mit den Füßen auf dem Boden, bis dann endlich die Tür auf gemacht wurde und ich fasst umkippte, als ich sah wer da alles gekommen war, um mich ab zu holen. Es waren Jess, Angi, Mike, Seth, Basti und mein Vater natürlich die ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen. Bevor mir eine Armader von Umarmungen die nächste Rippe brach, erinnerte ich sie noch schnell daran und alle umarmten mich ganz vorsichtig. Seit langem war ich mal wieder froh Jess Gesicht zusehen, sie hatte mir schon sehr gefehlt, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugab. Mädchen halt. Grinsend blickte ich in jedes Gesicht und endlich übernahm mein Vater das Wort: „ Na gut, also los Bella samt Brigade auf geht's."  
Langsam und vorsichtig, erhob ich mich von meinem Bett, was ich ganz sicher nicht vermissen würde, denn meines war dagegen ein Himmelbett. Das musste bestimmt lustig aussehen, eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen die durch die Gänge ging und sich ausgelassen unterhielten. Von einigen Schwestern ernteten wir vernichtende Blicke, doch um ehrlich zu sein das störte und nicht weiter. An der frischen Luft angekommen, fühlte ich mich gleich wie neu geboren und meine Rippen spürte ich kaum noch. Am Auto angekommen teilte sich die Gruppe und wir fuhren getrennt, zu mir nach hause.  
Nachdem alle dann im Wohnzimmer platz genommen hatte, fing das Gespräch erst richtig an, ich wurde ausgefragt ohne Ende, bis dann die Frage kam, die ich nicht hören wollte, sie kam von Angi: „ Wo warste denn mit deinen Gedanken? Du bist doch die Vorsicht in Person, was Auto fahren angeht!" Ihr Ton klang vorwurfsvoll. Hastig überlegte ich, was ich sagen sollte bis mir dann die passende Antwort einfiel: „ Ihr werdet mich jetzt sicherlich für verrückt halten aber es war wegen einer schwarzen Spinne, die an mir hoch gekrabbelt ist. In den paar Sekunden , war ich wie gelähmt und naja, was dann passiert ist, wisst ihr ja!" Erst dachte ich die nehmen mir das nie ab, obwohl sie wusste das ich panische Angst hatte vor spinnen habe, doch stattdessen, fingen sie laut an zu lachen, weil der Grund für das Dilemma eine kleine Spinne war und so fingen wieder mit der Quatscherei an. Puhh, das war ja nochmal gut gegangen, ich entspannte mich wieder und ließ mich behutsam wieder ins Kissen zurück. Da ich so beschäftigt war, mich hin zulegen und aufpassen musste damit ich nicht wieder stechende Schmerzen spürte, entging mir auch Bastis Blick, der die Stirn runzelte und mir anscheinend nicht glaubte.

Gegen acht Uhr schmiss mein Vater alle raus, nachdem ich mich bei allen fürs abholen und kommen bedankt hatte.  
Total erschöpft wie ich war, musste mir mein Vater die Treppen hoch helfen bis in mein Zimmer und lieb wie er war half er mir auch noch ins Bett, so dass ich bequem lag.  
Eindeutig mein Bett ist ein Himmelbett, bequem, warm und heimisch.  
Noch bevor mein Vater das Zimmer verließ war ich auch schon eingeschlafen

Ein ruhiger und Traum loser Schlaf....


End file.
